Together Forever
by Invisible Firebending Ninja
Summary: All This time, she wasn't even human. Kagome returns as a half demoness, and Inuyasha likes this new form. And what happens when an old friend of Inuyasha's comes for a visit? Rating may change depending on my mood. Revised! InuKag ShiKodi
1. Come Back, Love

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inuyasha...but man, this is so cool!

CH.1:COME BACK, LOVE

It's been four years since they'd seen each other. Naraku was dead. The jewel was destroyed. Kikyo went back to Hell. Kohaku's soul was finally put to rest. Miroku and Songo were married with two kids. Shippo had grown up a lot in four years and lived with Miroku and Songo. Koga got tired of waiting and married a completely ecstatic Ayame. From what was heard, the tow were expecting as of now. Inuyasha just sat at the well all the time now, just waiting for his best friend-no the women he loved to come back to him.

'_To be honest, I like you just the way you are!'_ Kagome's words still echoed in his mind. She likes him just the way he is...a half demon. Not even Shippo believed she was coming back. Inuyasha though had not given up, not by a long shot.

'_Damn Kagome, why did I let myself fall for you?'_ Inuyasha had realized a long time ago that Kagome was in fact, his first love. With Kikyo all he felt was friendship. Having never felt that before, the poor guy mistook it for being in love. He didn't even know what love was until he met Kagome. Also, he knew now that Kikyo never loved him. If she had, she wouldn't have wanted him to change. He remembered how so often in the past he so easily denied having such feelings for Kagome.

'_She's your women! You should do at least some of the rescuing_!'

'_She AN'T my women!_'

---

_'How far have you gotten with Kagome yet.'_

_--- _

_'I though you nothing more then a companion, but apparently you are in love with Kagome._

_--- _

_'Who said 'I love you' first, was it you or Kagome?' _

_'Get off my back! As if I'd say mushy stuff like that to Kagome!'_

_--- _

Inuyasha missed Kagome to much. If he were able to go back in time, he'd make sure Kagome knew of his burning passion for her.

By the time they met Sango, Inuyasha had already given up on becoming a full demon. He just wanted someone to share the rest of his life with. He found that in Kagome, but never voiced it in fear that she would leave him. He would give up his very life just to see her again.

The half demon remembered the best thing he'd ever heard her say and do.

_"Inuyasha! Inuyasha!" He saw Kagome yell as she ran to him reaching out. Rather then the grass and trees one might picture , she seemed to be enveloped in a deep blue. Cherry blossoms fell everywhere. She was smiling warmly and his heart sped up as she said it. "I love you...I love you as a half demon..." _

He remembered how he awoke to Kagome's sweet kiss and how in was hard to focus on distroying Kaguya, because that kiss was all he could think about for hours. Even with Kikyo, Inuyasha had never felt a kiss to tender, so full of love.

Upon reflecting on his love for her, a single tear made it's way down his face...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yelp! This is my first Fanfiction so be nice, OK? Thanks!


	2. What?

CH.2:WHAT?

Kagome awakened in her room. That was all just a destant memory now, just a little something from five years ago. A lot of stuff happened since then. She missed Inuyasha. She turned on the radio to Q1O2 to hear S Club 7's "Never Had A Dream Come True".

Everybody's got something they had to leave behind  
One regret from yesterday that just seems to grow with time  
There's no use looking back or wondering (or wondering)  
How it could be now or neither been (or neither been)  
All this I know but still I can't find ways to let you go

I never had a dream come true  
Till that day that I found you  
Even though I pretend that I've moved on  
You'll always be my baby  
I never found the words to say  
You're the one I think about each day  
And I know no matter where love takes me to  
A part of me will always be with you

Somewhere in my memory I lost all sense of time  
Amd tomorrow can never be  
'Cause yesterday is all that fills my mind  
There's no use looking back or wondering  
How it should be now or neither been (or neither been)  
Oh this I know but still I can't find ways to let you go

You'll always be the dream that fills my head  
(Yes you will, say you will, you know you will, baby)  
You'll always be the one I know (I'll never forget)  
There's no use looking back or wondering (or wondering)  
Because love is a strange and funny thing  
No matter how I try and try  
I just can't say goodbye  
No no no no

A part of me will always be with you...

Going down stairs, Kagome seemed rather depressed, as she had been for the past four years. Kagome's mother and grandfather knew something about Kagome that no one els, not even Sota or Kagome knew. Now it was time to tell her. After breakfast, Kagome's grandfather and mother told Sota and Kagome to join them in the liveing room.

"Kagome, Your grandfather and I weren't going to tell you this, but I think now is the right time. You're not a real Higuashi, you're not even human."

"What!?" Kagome and Sota said at the same time.

Koagome's grandfather pured a spell deminishing liquid on her. She went into the bathroom to dry it off.

Upon drying her hair, Kagome saw tow little black dog ears on her head. She opened her mouth to find fangs and when she looked at her hands she saw sharp claws. Now her and Sota both knew they wern't kidding. Kagome was half demon. Ms. Higurashi explained.

"Kagome, twenty years ago you were left on our door step as a baby, with this." The woman gave the half demon girl a note. It explained everything.

* * *

_Dear human family,_

_We, like all parents, only want whats best for our baby. The both of us have become deathly ill. We are beyond saving. We've watched you all day and see that you would be a wonderful family for her. Enclosed is a spell which will make her appear human until she is ready to return. Her name is Kagome. Please take good care of her._

_Mr. and Mrs. Akara_

* * *

Kagome began to cry. At least they loved her enough to save her. No wonder she felt so happy in the Feudal Era, it was her true home, no wonder she fell in love with Inuyasha ether. This motivated her to go back herself. 

She went into the well and came out the other side. She wanted to see what became of Miroku and Songo, she wanted to see how much Shippo had grown, she wanted to see her beloved Inuyasha.


	3. Return

CH.3:RETURN

Inuyasha would have seen her at the well but was getting some water. Miroku and the others, along with Koga and Ayame, were walking through the forest and came upon Kagome. Because she was now half demon, no one recagnized her. They thought she was just a lost half demon girl who they'd never seen before. Kagome was nervous they wouldn't know her. What if they mistook her for a threat? Miroku came up to her and asked her that same ol' question dispite having been married to Songo-who he already had children with-for four years.

"Will You-"

"No!" Kagome barked

"Wait, how do you know what he would have said?" Songo ask suspisously

"KAGOME!!!" Shippo, Koga, and Ayame said. They knew her scent.

"KAGOME!?" Miroku and Songo echoed.

Kagome ran to her friends who greeted her with hugs, 'I missed you's and 'how are you's.

That night Miroku took Kagome a grove in the forest, it had a cherry blossom tree that hardly overlooked a five-foot water fall and its river. In a grass field was a large hut.

"Kagome, you are more then welcome to stay here. This hut was made for you after all." He said.

"What do you mean?"

"You'll find out." Was all Miroku said before leaving.

Kagome went into the hut to find four door entrances. The first had a little place with no wood over it, but burnt wooden logs and ashes where apparent. Over that was a pot, ideal for cooking. The second had a comfy looking bed. The therd Was stocked with furs for winter, and the forth was empty. Who could have made this hut? Kagome didn't really care, she was so tired. She went into the room with the bed in it and went to sleep.

0-0-0

Kagome awoke in the middle of the night to a thud. She looked to the doorway to see a shocked Inuyasha. He was shocked that he'd missed her scent at the well, and that she was now half demon. At first, he just saw an intruder sleeping in his bed, but when he caught her scent, Inuyasha knew it was her.

He leaped into the bed with her and showered her with kisses as he removed their clothes.

0-0-0

Inuyasha and Kagome woke up late the next morning.

"So, who is he?" Inuyasha asked, clearly in pain.

"Who?" Kagome asked.

"Your...husband." Inuyasha spat the word, wanting to kill himself for what happened the previous night. He couldn't believe that he'd made love to a woman who was already married to someone els.

"I'm not married." The half demon girl smiled.

"R-really!" Inuyasha asked, relieved that lasts nights passion wasn't adultery."So why didn't you come back sooner, and what made you come back?"

"I didn't see any reason to go back, despite how much I missed you, I had no meaning here, but when I found out I was half demon I couldn't stay away."

"Remember that time at Kaguya's Castle?" Inuyasha asked smiling at her. "And how you said you love me."

"Yes." She answered.

Inuyasha pulled Kagome in for a heart-felt kiss. "I love you. too."

0-0-0

Later that day Sango made Kagome a light blue kimono. Inuyasha was stunned. He just stared at her. Kagome wasn't a half demon, she was an angle. His angle.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Sorry bout not doing this earlier but I'm new at this so give me a break. Between this and high shool, I have no life!


	4. Another Girl

CH.4:ANOTHER GIRL

It had been a week since Kagome had returned to the feudal era. Inuyasha was teaching Kagome all the 'in's and 'out's of being a half demon; how to get food, how to fight off enemies, ect. Mostly because now he couldn't take his eyes off of her.

"Like this?" Kagome asked. She swooped the air with her right claw. Light red blades came out of nowhere and cut down ten trees in its path.

"Yeah, you learn fast." Inuyasha praised her. Kagome blushed at this. As time went on, when there was nothing to do, the tow half-demon lovers play fought which helped Kagome build up her stragnth.

In secret, Inuyasha had another friend from long ago. He had been sending her letters descibing each of his friends. She appeared.

"Inuyasha!" The fox demoness squealed. She was kinda short.

"Kodi?" Inuyasha was in shock.

"Who?" Inuyasha's friend where dumbfounded.

"I'm Kodi. I helped Inuyasha out a lot whene he was just a worthless little welp." Kodi intoduced herself. Inuyasha growled at that last comment. "Inuyasha sent me letters talking about you guys. Now let me guess." Kodi walked up to Miroku. "You're Miroku right?"

"Yes" the monk answered.

"Hi...Please don't grope me." With that, Kodi went over to Shippo. "And I'll bet you're Shippo."

"Y-yeah." Shippo was entranced at her beauty. The female kistune walked up to Songo.

"I know! You're Songo!"

"Right!" Songo said. She looked at the female half demon.

"And you're Kagome! Ya know, since Inuyasha said you became half demon, he never stops talking about you."

"Umm..." Kagome blushed at this.

--------------------------

Like it? Oh and those first three reviews were kinda harsh,-sad cry- do me a favor, don't bad mouth my work in reviews. If you don't like it send me a message.


	5. Will You?

CH.5:WILL YOU...?

Kodi had been around for a month now. A fact that Shippo especially liked. They had both been picking on Inuyasha and Kagome . Inuyasha approuched Kagome.

"Kagome, you OK?" Inuyasha said. Inuyasha had accidentlly hurt her the previous day while play fighting.

"I'm fine." Kagome smiled warmly at him.

"Good." Inuyasha said relived."Uh, lets go for a walk." Inuyasha took the half demoness's hand and lead her out of their hut. Inuyasha lead Kagome under the God Tree. Inuyasha had decided to stop fooling around and ask Kagome for what he wanted of her. "Kagome? I need to ask you something important." Inuyasha started.

"What is it?" Kagome asked.

"Kagome, I love you. I want us to spend the rest of our lives together." He started, but then became very nervous. "S-so will you...I mean...Um...Willyoumarryme?" Inuyasha blurted out.

"Inuyasha this is so...yes." Kagome said with tears of happiness in her eyes The tow pulled into a deep kiss. Thay started back to the hut to announce thar engagment.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

How cuuuuuute.Pleas review (And remember; If you don't have anything nice to say, send me a message).


	6. Good News

CH.6: GOOD NEWS

When Inuyasha and Kagome got back to the hut they found Shippo courting Kodi. (or at least trying to) She seemed kind of interested in him. The tow fox demons where the first to know. Shippo and Kodi dashed back into a nearby hut and screamed out the engagement of the tow half dog demons.

"INUYASHA AND KAGOME ARE GETTING MARRIED!" Shippo and Kodi yelled out at the same time. Everyone stopped what they were doing and stared at Inuyasha and Kagome as they interred the hut. A furious Koga broke the awkward silence.

"WHY YOU DAMN MUTT!!" Koga charged at Inuyasha. He was stopped when Ayame hit him on the head with Sangos bomarang. (HA!)

"Oh Kagome we're so happy for you!" The girls squealed delighted.

Kagome nuzzled Inuyasha. This was her own way of saying that she greatly preferred Inuyasha's company to Koga's without really having to say it.

When the Inuyasha and Kagome were finally alone in there hut, it was already dark. It was starting to get kind of cold, which signaled the in coming of fall. Inuyasha had stocked up a lot of furs for this time of year. He didn't want anyone in his care, especially Kagome, to freeze to death. The couple agreed that they would get married soon.

"Goodnight" Inuyasha whispered softly and kissed her gently.

"Goodnight" Kagome said. The tow were only engaged, but they were acting like they were already married.

The next few weeks went by fast. Inuyasha and Kagome's wedding day had finally arrived. Kagome was so exited, Inuyasha on the other hand was a nervous wreck!

G's H

"Oh Kagome I'm so happy for you?" Sango said. Ayame and Kodi were also delighted. Kagome spoke.

"Hey Kodi, have you noticed anything weird lately?" Kagome asked curiuosly.

"About Shippo? Defiantly!"Kodi remarked, Shippo was really acting strange.

"No. Inuyasha. He seemed kind of tense." Kagome sounded a bit unsure

"I wouldn't worry about that." Ayame answered.

"She's right." Sango said. "If Inuyasha didn't want to marry you, he wouldn't have asked."

"You're right." Kagome said confidently.

B's H

In the guys hut, everyone was just trying to get Inuyasha to calm down exept Koga, he didn't want anything more to do with Inuyasha. Inuyasha was very jumpy. After today him and Kagome would be married.

"C'mon Inuyasha, relax." Shippo said

"How can I?" Inuyasha asked despritly.

"All that really matters is you love her and she loves you, right? So you should be looking forward to spending the rest of your life with her." Miroku said.

"Yeah, yeah you're right!"

"Hey Inuyasha, if all goes well can you convence Kodi that I'm worthwhile?" Shippo pleaded.

"Sure thing." Inuyasha went out of the hut with new found confedence and the wedding procided.

Inuyasha and Kagome were married.

-----

Kowwiiiiiii!!!!!! Next chapter find out if Kodi will finally fall for Shippo! And Kagome has something to tell Inuyasha...(not like we don't know what that something is.) I had writer's block on this chapi, but now I have a place to go from there. Review. -waggs tail-


	7. Fox Flirt

CH.7: FOX FLIRT

One month later, Shippo was at Inuyasha and Kagome's hut. Only Inuyasha was there, Kagome had thrown up earlier that morning and was with the girls to see whats wrong.

"So" Inuyasha began. "What's up, kid?"

Shippo coughed, blushing a little. "It's… hum… it's about… Kodi."

"You like her?" He asked, interrupting the fox.

Shippo blushed furiously, scratching the back of his head. "Well… kinda."

"So, you're in love with her?" He asked

"I'm not!" He exclaimed. "I mean… Sure she's beautiful, and I'm kind of attracted to her, but I'm not _in love_ with her… I think…"

"What do you like about her?" He asked.

He smiled. "Her eyes… She has the most beautiful eyes I've ever seen…"

"You poor, poor kid…" Inuyasha said in pity.

"I… Hum…" He stammered, blushing again.

"So, what are you going to do?" He asked.

"Well, that's why I came to talk to you, so you could advice me." He explained.

"You could tell her how you feel, try flirting, or keep it for yourself."

"I think I like the third solution better…" He sighed.

"You can't keep it forever."

"But… what if she doesn't like me?"

"You never know."

He blushed. "Thanks"

"Anytime, squirt."

---

Kagome came out of the hut in a state of shock. The girls, including Kodi, all came out giggling. Finally, here she was, beautiful as always, and she looked at him.

"I… Well… I was waiting for… you." He stammered, blushing.

Kodi lifted a brow. "Do you have something to tell me?"

"A-Actually, yes." He answered, scratching the back of his head nervously. She waited a moment, but he didn't say anything.

"Well, what's it?" She asked.

"Well… I was wondering if you'd want to… you know; hang out with me sometime…Of course if you don't want to I completely understand."

"Shippo, are you hitting on me?"

He blushed. "I...Well… Hum… Maybe?" He stuttered, looking at her hopefully.

"Don't be so nervous, I don't bite, you know." She said, giggling once again.

He laughed softly, relaxing a little. "So… would you?"

"Hmm… I don't know…" She said. "Maybe, if you do something for me."

"What is it?"

"Close your eyes."

He lifted his brows, but did as he was told. "What now?" He asked his eyes closed.

He then felt something soft and wet touch lighty his lips, and before he could register what it was the sweet touch left his lips. Slowly, he opened his eyes and looked at the girl in front of him, blinking. She was grining at him, a light blush gracing her cheeks.

"See you later, cutey!" She said, walking away.

"Did she just... kiss me?"

0-0-0

Change in plans. What Kagome has to say will have to wait one more time. It's going to be so CUTE!!!!! -Panting happily-


	8. I'm

CH.8: I'M...

It took a while, but Inuyasha got Kagome alone in their hut. Kodi ran of, Shippo trotted after her, and Miroku and Sango had to tend to their kids.

"Kagome, what's wrong?"

"I-Inuyasha?" Kagome sounded frightened. Her ears flattened.

"Kagome..."

"I-I'm pregnant."

After hearing this, Inuyasha fainted.

000

"Inuyasha?" a gentle voice filled Inuyasha's ears. He woke up. "Inuyasha are you OK?" Kagome asked worried.

"Kagome" Inuyasha instantly got up and held his now with-child mate.

"I love you so much." Inuyasha whispered.

"I love you too." Kagome said.

Inuyasha sighed. "I don't know the first thing about being a parent."

"Me ether, but we have eight months to learn." Kagome said.

"True" Inuyasha said still holding her. Suddenly it hit him. "Wait, what do you mean eight?"

Kagome smiled. "Remember our wedding night?"

"Oh yeah." Inuyasha said, remembering how the tow got a little overly-friendly that night.

It had been a long day. Inuyasha couldn't help but grab Kagome and start kissing her neck passionately.

Miroku, Sango, Koga, Ayame, Shippo and Kodi all tended to Kagome, but Inuyasha was taking especially great care of her, seeing as how it was his fault she was pregnant. What was he supposed to do? It was his pup.

(A/N: I don't want to talk about eight months of pregnancy, so...) Seven months came and went. Kagome began feeling stomach pains, which were coming closer together! Kagome knew what was happening.

"Inuyasha, it's time"

"What? I-it's not do for another month!"

A sharp pain hit Kagome. "AGH! INUYASHA" Inuyasha grabbed his mates hand to try to sooth her pain. Shippo walked in the door. Inuyasha began yelling.

"SHIPPO! IT'S KAGOME! SHE'S GIVEING BIRTH! GO GET EVEYONE ELS!"

Shippo dashed into Miroku and Sango's hut which everyone was conveniently staying in.

"EVERYONE! KAGOME'S HAVING THE BABY!"

"WHAT?" Everyone screamed.

Within minutes, Sango, Ayame, and Kodi were in the hut with Kagome. Miroku, Koga, Shippo and Inuyasha were all band from the hut for the time being. Inuyasha was scared to death for Kagome.

----------

Different huh? I mean Inu's reaction to finding out he's gonna be a dad. This make it unique, and unique is good.-waggs tail proudly- Also I'm so evil. Leaving you in suspense like this. Plz review!


	9. Birth

CH.9: BIRTH

They all found ways to pass the time. Miroku had somehow gotten his kids along with Koga and Ayame's tree month old son, to sleep. Him and Shippo were talking. Koga yelled at Inuyasha asking how he could even think of putting her in such a condition. Kilala was attempting to calm Inuyasha down by nuzzling him. Inuyasha himself was in his own world. The only time he moved a muscle was to pet Kilala. He remembered when he first met Kagome.

_'If you had the jewel over right now, I won't have to start sharpening my claws on you.'_

_'Save the jewel, stupid. The jewel!'_

_'Idiot! Who said you could go home?'_

Inuyasha couldn't believe it. He used to do nothing but yell at her. Now, she was in there giving birth to his child. How had they gone from two people who couldn't stand each other to partners, to friends, to lovers all in only five years, four of which they couldn't see each other?

A scream of sheer pain from Kagome brought him back to a harsh reality; she was suffering because of him. This scream led into another one, and that one into another, and another. But this last scream wasn't from Kagome. Everyones attention was drawn to the hut. Inuyasha's heart almost stopped beating. He was a father! They all awaited for one of the girl's to arrive from inside the hut. Know one came. Also, Kagome still seemed to be in pain. It was decided that this was a multi-birth! It was dark before anyone came out.

Miroku was the first to be let in. He came out of the hut, and told Shippo to go on in, He instantly bonded with them. Koga was next, he didn't seem moved by them.

Finally Inuyasha was up. This way, the others could have a chance to see them, and Inuyasha could spent as much time with them as he wanted. He told the girls to tend to the pups till tomorrow. Right now, all he wanted was to be alone with Kagome. The both of them knew all the girls very well. Their litter was in good hands.

"Kagome, you did great."Inuyasha whispered.

"Am I still alive?" Kagome gasped.

"Yes, you are." Inuyasha smiled and kissed her. The tow lovers fell asleep in each others arm, knowing that tomorrow, they'd look upon their new-born pups.

---------

You don't get to see the pups until the next chapi. I know I'm more evil then last time I uptated! But now I've got a lot of metreleal for the next and final chapter. Review!


	10. New Life

CH10:NEW LIFE

The next morning, Inuyasha awoke to a slim Kagome. It wasn't a dream, she had given birth.

"Kagome" Inuyasha whispered and kissed her forehead.

"Inuyasha..." Kagome awoke.

"C'mon, let's go see them now." Inuyasha said calmly referring to their litter. Kagome gladly got up and fallowed Inuyasha to a near by hut.

"There they are." Kodi spoke softly. She had stayed with them through the night. Kodi left the room. Inuyasha and Kagome looked down at four (A/N:this is NOT a typo! Kagome gave birth to quadruplets!) little pups; tow boys, tow girls. One of them opened his eyes for the first time. He was the spitting image of Inuyasha, only with shorter hair being that he was less then 24 hours old. This made Inuyasha very happy. Next to wake up was the other male. He looked almost exactly like his brother, but his ears were black. The tow began to fuss for a meal. As Kagome fed them, the girls started to wake up. The both of them would have looked like Kagome, but one of them had sliver streaks in her hair. Kagome put the boys down to feed them.

When they finished burping them as well, Inuyasha caught his scent. Sesshomaru. Kagome ran to protect her litter at all costs. Inuyasha came out of the hut ready to fight to the death for his mate and their pups. Sesshomaru look over to the hut. He knew of the litter Inuyasha and the now-half demoness Kagome had produced.

"Is that you, Kagome?" Came an innocent voice.

Kagome saw that Rin had entered the hut.

"Yeah, Its me." Kagome said. One of the babies cued.

"Babies?" Rin rushed over to the crib with Kagome's litter in it. "They're all so cute!" Kagome explained the half demon thing. Rin hung (A/N: hanged?) on every word. Jaken came in and to his disgust, not only was that troublesome girl now half demon, but her and Inuyasha produced even more half breeds.

Rin and Jaken left as Inuyasha re-entered his hut with no more then a black eye. Apparently, Sesshomaru only came to hit Inuyasha as punishment for reproducing and making more loathsome half demons.When the danger passed, Inuyasha and Kagome had one more decision to make: names.

Their names were chosen. The little Inuyasha's name was Shiro, his brother's name was Kazu. The little Kagome was named Aiko, her sister was Suki.

About half a year later, their individual personalities began to shin through. Shiro was rather feisty for his size. Kazu was very shy, and seemed to be drawn to getting into trouble. Aiko seemed to have been born a tomboy and Suki was real ditsy and fun-loving. Whenever Miroku and Sango came over, and brought their kids, their daughter was vary comfortable around the pups, while their son was the exact opposite of Miroku; he was very happy with the boys, but when Aiko or Suki came over, he shied away. Koga never brought Ayame and their pup over. He wanted nothing more to do with Inuyasha.

Inuyasha never believed life would lead him hear, that he'd find a beautiful female half demon and have four pups with her.

He was happier then ever.

000

. I feel like doing something for Christmas, like Rudolph, The Red-Nosed Reindeer plot with the Inuyasha characters.-quiet bark-I'll be working on that for a while, but I will have a sequel to this, I promise. So after the holidays, keep you're eyes peeled. Review


End file.
